homestarfanstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Fly on the Wall
Slipstar finds herself in a sticky situation. Literally. Transcript (The cartoon begins in Homestripe's computer room. Homestripe is in his computer chair talking to Slipstar and Weena.) HOMESTRIPE: Now, do either of you have an idea for a plan to catch Coach Pi? SLIPSTAR: I could enter the Coach Castle without any of the Coaches knowing. WEENA: And how would you do that? SLIPSTAR: I can change my size, you know. (demonstrates this by shrinking and then growing back to her normal size) HOMESTRIPE: I see. Like a fly on the wall. SLIPSTAR: Exactly. I call it the Fly on the Wall Plan. HOMESTRIPE: That's a good name for it. Now what about code names? WEENA: Code names? SLIPSTAR: Some of our plans require us to use code names. HOMESTRIPE: And I've got this taken care of! (He gets out a spinner with 30 wedges. 5 wedges have the letter O on them. The other wedges each have one of the other letters of the alphabet on them. Homestripe spins the spinner, which stops at an O wedge.) WEENA: What's the spinner for? HOMESTRIPE: I find it easier to remember code names that begin with the same letter. The spinner stopped at O, so the code names for this plan will start with O. WEENA: What names even begin with O? HOMESTRIPE: Well, there's Oscar, which will be my code name for this plan. WEENA: What's my code name for this plan? HOMESTRIPE: How about...Orchid? WEENA: I don't even wear that color. HOMESTRIPE: No, that's a possible code name for you for this plan. WEENA: Oh. That's a good code name. But what about Slipstar? HOMESTRIPE: She usually chooses her own code names. SLIPSTAR: I'll go with Octavia for this plan. HOMESTRIPE: Okay, so we all have our code names, and we know the plan. I'll send 4-Up, Skipstar, and Sana for backup. WEENA: What will their code names be? HOMESTRIPE: I'll let them decide. SLIPSTAR: Okay! Let's start the Fly on the Wall Plan! (Cut to the outside of the Coach Castle. Slipstar has shrunk herself so she can go unnoticed by Coach Pi. Coach Pi enters the Coach Castle, and Slipstar follows. As soon as they are both inside, a piece of music starts playing. Slipstar takes off her right shoe and holds it up to her head.) SLIPSTAR: Hello? HOMESTRIPE: Octavia, how are things going? SLIPSTAR: I just entered the Coach Castle. So far, Coach Pi hasn't suspected a thing. HOMESTRIPE: Good to know. Keep up the good woik! (Slipstar puts her shoe back on as Coach Pi transports to her room, taking Slipstar with her. Slipstar flies over to a wall and places both feet on the wall.) SLIPSTAR: It wouldn't be a Fly on the Wall Plan without a wall, would it? (looks at Coach Pi) I wonder what Coach Pi is doing now. (Slipstar's ringtone starts playing again. She tries to pick up her shoe, but it is stuck to the wall. She grows an extra foot and holds that up to her head.) SLIPSTAR: Hello? HOMESTRIPE: Octavia, it's me again. How are you coming so far? SLIPSTAR: Well, Coach Pi is writing something down on a piece of paper. I'd get a closer look, but I'm stuck to the wall. (notices Coach Pi is leaving the room) And now she's leaving. And I'm stuck in here. Let me know if anything odd about the case happens. HOMESTRIPE: Will do. SLIPSTAR: Thanks, Oscar. (drops her extra foot onto the floor) What's next? (looks at her feet stuck to the wall) I think what's next is trying to get off this wall. (Slipstar's ringtone is heard again. She does the same thing as before.) SLIPSTAR: Hello? HOMESTRIPE: Octavia, I just got some news. Agent Ocelot said she saw Coach Pi headed to the pool. SLIPSTAR: Agent Ocelot must be very observant. There's just one thing that bothers me. Who's using the code name Ocelot? HOMESTRIPE: Sana. 4-Up and Skipstar are using the code names Otto and Olive, respectively. And no one's using the code name Porridge Maiden, by the way. SLIPSTAR: And what about Orchid? Has she seen anything odd while I've been stuck here? HOMESTRIPE: She hasn't seen anything odd yet. I'll let you know if she does. SLIPSTAR: Thanks again, Oscar. (drops her extra foot) If I could just find a solution to this problem, then things would probably be a little less odd. (looks down at the floor) And I wouldn't have had to drop two extra feet. (a lightbulb appears above her head) That's it! I need to break the connection to these feet that are on the wall, and grow two replacement feet! (She does so, landing perfectly on both replacement feet. She then grows back to normal size.) Now is there some sort of clue here that could help me out? (looks at the paper on the desk Coach Pi was at earlier) Maybe what she wrote will give me a clue. (reading the note) Slipstar, I've noticed you came in here with me. So I think I should tell you that I am on my way to the Sweet Puttin' Cakes mini-golf course, not the pool as you may be thinking. Signed, Coach Pi. (stops reading) Sana was way off course when she thought Coach Pi was headed to the pool. (Her ringtone plays again. She takes off her right shoe and holds it up to her head, just like the first time.) SLIPSTAR: Hello? HOMESTRIPE: Octavia, Orchid just told me that Coach Pi has gone to the Homsar Reservation. SLIPSTAR: That's the gateway to Sweet Cuppin' Cakes Land! It sure fits with the note she left. Ocelot was way off course. But don't tell her that. HOMESTRIPE: No problem, Octavia. (Slipstar puts her shoe back on. Cut back to the computer room at CNB-SAF headquarters.) SLIPSTAR: That was interesting. It's been a while since we've used code names in a plan. WEENA: Just out of curiosity, who would use the code name Obfusco? SLIPSTAR: I'd have to guess Homsar. 4-UP: That does make sense, eh? SKIPSTAR: WHAT'S NEXT? Easter Eggs *At the end, click on Sana to see a cat version of her dancing to the synthesizer music. **Click on the cat version of Sana to see other cat versions of characters dancing to the same music. Fun Facts Explanations *4-Up, Skipstar, and Sana are the 20X6 counterparts of Homestripe, Slipstar, and Weena, respectively. *Multiple times (before the events of this toon), Homestripe has said that Slipstar is part cat. Slipstar landing perfectly on both replacement feet seems to imply this as well. Trivia *The code names in this cartoon (and the characters who use them): **Homestripe - Oscar **Slipstar - Octavia **Weena - Orchid **4-Up - Otto **Skipstar - Olive **Sana - Ocelot Inside References *Homestripe telling Slipstar that no one is using the code name Porridge Maiden after explaining that Sana is using the codename Ocelot is a reference to The Ocelot and the Porridge Maiden. *The code names in this toon all start with O. *Homestripe tells Slipstar to "keep up the good woik". *In her note, Coach Pi tells Slipstar that she is going to the Sweet Puttin' Cakes mini-golf course from mini-golf. Real-World References *With the exception of Sana's code name (Ocelot), the code names are all names of Odd Squad agents. **Giving Homsar the code name Obfusco would actually make sense, since both Obfusco from Odd Squad and Homsar say things that are almost impossible to understand. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Homestar Runner Show